


Scotki drabbles

by claudeetaitdejapris



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, rarepairTM, scotki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeetaitdejapris/pseuds/claudeetaitdejapris
Summary: Drabbles about my rarest ship : scott and loki (i like to call them scotki). 'Real' drabbles here so they are all 100 words each.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this

He didn’t torment him till late at night, or early in the morning when everything is quiet, when the Moon becomes red and Venus sets. His bed was too small for his thoughts yet too vast for his doubts swallowing him whole like a sinkhole. Was it right, was it innocent? He didn’t think about it when his hand dove in this black ocean. Nothing has been said. Silence has wrapped them up Scott sighed and turned around only to stare at a river of dark undulations, magnetizing snakes hissing him the burning desire to caress them again and again.


	2. Chapter 2

«What did the blanket say as it fell off the bed? Oh sheet!»  
He tries to supress his smile. He really tries. They are all insulting Scott for his lame jokes, he can’t see him smile because of them. Loki does not want to get busted. He is already embarrassed enough to smile at Scott’s awful jokes, thank you very much. He sighs. Last time, Scott noticed and winked at him. Loki felt his whole body freeze. It was awful. Won't recommend to a friend. Though he wouldn’t mind Scott winking at him again... Damn it Loki, you’re smiling again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my 'work'!


End file.
